


luminescence

by blueomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, I love them so much, M/M, SO FUCKIN SOFT, SakuAtsu, Touch-Starved, and atsumu gladly gives it to him, atsumu is a brat, sakusa deserves all the love, sakusa is sarcastic, soft, theyre so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueomi/pseuds/blueomi
Summary: Kiyoomi was positively sure that he did not expect to feel so many things on such a night, when his long ebony curls were braided up into a crown by his loudmouthed setter.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	luminescence

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this in my drafts for quite some time, i hope it ended up alright! kinda just mindless fluff as always, but perhaps with a bit more of a plot? anyway, enjoy <3

The familiar sound of a taped laugh track echoed through the quiet apartment, the re-run of an old TV program playing to an empty audience. Further in through the hall, the clatter of utensils against plates were heard, as the two men sat down to eat.

“Thanks for makin’ dinner, Omi.” Atsumu grinned, already shoveling his mouth full of food. 

Sakusa raised an eyebrow in mildly contained disgust, silently disapproving of the other man’s table manners. Atsumu found it oddly endearing. “I’m not sure I could stomach anything you made, so it was more of a gift to myself. But I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes and sent a playful scowl to the outside hitter before turning his face downward into his food again, eating at least five times faster than was necessary. “Whatever. Anyway, any plans t’night, Omi-kun?”

Yet another judgmental eyebrow raise. Yet this time Atsumu’s bubbling urge to kiss the small moles above it was slightly stronger. “Nothing different than what I always do.”

Atsumu finished the last bit of rice left in his bowl, and not-so discreetly licked the final grains out with his tongue. He pretended not to see the way Sakusa wrinkled his brow at such a feat, and nodded. “Hmm, that’s what I thought.”

Both of Sakusa’s eyebrows raised this time, nodding as he took a few bites of his food. Atsumu decided not to press the subject any further, and instead observed the younger man for a few moments, as the kitchen lights shone down on the defined features of his face.

Sakusa ate much slower than Atsumu, which really wasn’t that hard to do. Minutes of comfortable silence later, Sakusa was getting up from the table and reaching across it to grab Atsumu’s dirty dish. “Awww, thanks Omi-omi.” he teased.

Sakusa just grumbled under his breath and deposited the dishes into the dishwasher, washing his hands briefly just after. Atsumu stifled an endearing laugh at the familiar sight, and excused himself from the table with another thank you, both for dinner, and for Sakusa’s kindness.

The blond holed himself up in his room as always, turning on the small night light in his bed and crawling under the covers, pulling out his phone, hoping that Osamu wasn’t too busy with Suna to talk to him. 

He dialed the familiar number that was always pinned to the top of his recent texts, and waited, exasperated by the familiar sound of the phone ringing while he realized that his twin brother was in fact _not_ going to pick up.

Atsumu waited for the familiar beep to leave his message to Osamu, and then began speaking into his phone. “Yer a piece of shit ‘Samu. I just wanted to talk to my twin brother, s’that too much to ask for?” He pouted dramatically, hoping that whenever his brother listened to the message, he would feel at least some sort of pity for him. “Anyway, call me when yer done hangin’ with Rin or whatever. I miss ya. I’ve got some funny stories from practice, you’ll never believe what..”

The setter’s voice trailed off as he diverted his attention to the sound of his bedroom door quietly squeaking open, knowing that there was only one other person in the apartment that could be responsible for the intrusion.

Atsumu tossed his phone to the side, hanging up the call and sitting up in his bed, letting his blankets pool at his waist. “Omi-kun?”

His door was gently closed, leaving Sakusa standing awkwardly in the entryway. “What’re ya doin’ here, Omi?” Atsumu asked curiously, fully under the impression that Sakusa would never willingly enter his room unless it was a state of emergency.

Sakusa swallowed nervously, sending a weak glare to the older man as he slowly shuffled across the room, tiptoeing over the few piles of clothes spread over the floor. “Omi, yer scarin’ me. Are ya possessed? Say somethin’, please.”

The younger man remained silent, still warily watching Atsumu from his place. Atsumu frowned a tad, crawling over to the end of his bed to get closer to Sakusa. “Do ya need somethin’? I can try my best, whatever it is.” He softened.

Sakusa nodded slowly, bringing his gaze upward to meet eyes with Atsumu. “I hope this isn’t weird, or anything. I know I act like I hate you all the time, but I guess I don’t. Or, not really at least.”

Atsumu nodded, trying to silence the pounding of his heart that he was sure was practically beating out of his chest at that moment. “Mhm, spit it out Omi-kun,” he teased, secretly finding the nervous look on the outside hitter’s face incredibly endearing.

“Anyway,” Sakusa began again. “I guess sometimes, I start to feel lonely.. I guess. I suppose it’s a normal human tendency, but it feels odd expressing it around you.” he said, somewhat lighthearted.

Atsumu gasped, feigning offense. “I wouldn’t say anythin’ mean, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless continued. “Okay, as I was saying.. Would it be weird, if I asked you.. for a hug?” he said hopefully, his eyes searching his setter’s face in an attempt to not continue looking into his eyes.

The shorter man felt both disappointment and relief at the question, but most of all, Atsumu tried so hard, really. So very hard to press his lips tightly together and contain his laughter. Yet, he could not. Peals of laughter echoed through the room, and Sakusa’s face turned into a sour scowl, mixed with a real underlying expression of hurt.

Atsumu quickly gathered his feelings after seeing Sakusa’s reaction, and composed himself. “I’m not laughing at ya, Omi. I promise. You just didn’t have to ask so formally, y’know? I’ll give ya a hug anytime ya want it.” He grinned, pulling Sakusa by his wrist onto his bed.

Sakusa stumbled a moment, and let the smallest smile spread over his features. Another look of surprise shone across his face when Atsumu leaned forward, wrapping his arms over Sakusa’s shoulders, and tightening them around the back of his neck.

The blond let his head rest in the crook of Sakusa’s neck, breathing slowly as the outside hitter’s arms slowly wound around Atsumu’s torso. Perhaps Atsumu hadn’t realized just how much he needed it too.

Sakusa shivered for a moment when he felt Atsumu’s fingers tapping little rhythms on his shoulder blades, and relished the feeling of Atsumu chuckling into the skin of his neck.

“Yer a good hugger, Omi-omi.” Atsumu mumbled. “And ya smell nice.”

It was now Sakusa’s turn to chuckle, and he surprisingly found himself holding Atsumu just that tiniest bit tighter when the setter began to consider pulling away.

Atsumu felt his heart leap into his throat when he considered what he was about to say next, but swallowed his nerves the best he could. “We’ve been sitting awhile, Omi. D’ya wanna lay down or somethin’?”

Moments of silence ensued, and Atsumu cursed himself under his breath at the proposition, wishing he hadn’t let his feelings get in the way. Until, Sakusa opened his mouth.

“Sure.” he whispered, gently unwinding his arms from around the setter’s frame. Atsumu did the same, and took the moment to look up at the taller man, which it appeared Sakusa had already begun doing.

He smiled, looking into Sakusa’s dark eyes, and reached upward slowly to brush away the strand of hair that fell in front of them. He wasn’t sure if it was too much, if he was somehow bursting the small infinity of silence they had gathered between them with a movement that was much too loud.

But he was matched with a smile from Sakusa, something that screamed even louder into their comfortable bubble of solitude. “Y’know, yer hair would look pretty braided, Omi.” Atsumu pondered aloud.

Sakusa pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Why don’t you give it a try?”

Atsumu grinned devilishly, not expecting to be met with agreement. He crawled over to his previous place on the bed and leaned back on the pillows, spreading his legs to give Sakusa a place to sit. He desperately hoped the position wasn’t too intimate, and that Sakusa was still in the mood for abundant human contact.

“Sit here, Omi-kun.” Atsumu said, unable to keep the amused smile off of his face. 

Sakusa perceived it effortlessly, and noticed the way Atsumu’s two sharper canine teeth stuck out when he smiled so wide. He took the suggestion and crawled over to the setter, laying in between his legs and resting his head on Atsumu’s stomach.

“Is this okay?” Sakusa asked, tipping his head back and looking up at Atsumu, whose cheeks were tinged red.

“Um, yeah. Yeah, it’s great. Get comfy, Omi.” Atsumu mumbled, trying to contain his nervousness.

“Say, have you ever even braided hair, Atsumu?” Sakusa questioned genuinely, resting his large hands over Atsumu’s thighs, his observant nature failing to notice the way that the older man tensed up for a split second.

“Yes, Omi. I have a younger sister. I’m not gonna hurt ya, don’t worry.” Atsumu grumbled teasingly down at the younger man.

“Better not.” Sakusa said, closing his eyes and once again resting peacefully on Atsumu’s midsection.

Atsumu sighed shakily and sorted his thoughts out for a moment, unable to believe that he had been able to get this close to Sakusa. It was nice, really. So nice. Atsumu was naturally quite a touchy person, but something about it being with Sakusa made it that much more special.

After he’d gotten himself in check, Atsumu reached down with trembling fingers and began to run his fingers through Sakusa’s soft curls, combing out the small knots.

It took him less than a minute, considering how well Sakusa took care of his hair, and then he parted a small section of the man’s hair and began to braid, weaving smaller sections into it.

He was hyperaware of the way that Sakusa hummed contentedly, and let a peaceful expression wash over his face as he just barely smiled. 

Unsurprisingly, it brought a smile to the setter’s face as well.

Atsumu began to braid even slower, wanting to savor the moment, and preserve the peace between the two of them. He tied off the first braid with a thin hair tie he had stretched off of Sakusa’s wrist, and then began an identical one on the opposite side.

Just as he began, he felt Sakusa’s thin fingers push up the hem of his cotton shorts, and splay his hands against Atsumu’s partly bare thighs. Atsumu felt as if he stopped breathing when Sakusa began to gently slide his thumbs over the soft skin of his inner thighs.

Atsumu swallowed audibly at the gentle presence of Sakusa’s hands, but continued to braid with (hopefully) the same accuracy as before. 

Upon finishing the second braid, in quite the stretched amount of time, Atsumu tied the two braids together in a crown, running his fingers through the remaining hair that was down.

Sakusa continued the slow caress of Atsumu’s thighs, his eyes fluttering open slowly to meet Atsumu’s. “All done?”

Atsumu smiled at just how beautiful the outside hitter truly was. “Almost.” he whispered.

He pulled out a few thin strands from the crown, allowing them to frame Sakusa’s face almost angelically, smoothing them into place. “Now, you’re done.”

Sakusa nodded slowly, and removed his hands from their place on Atsumu’s thighs. The blond felt his thighs tense up for another moment, and then a sudden chill dancing over the places where Sakusa’s fingers had previously been. He missed it, almost immediately, but his attention was taken by Sakusa slyly linking their fingers together loosely, and pulling Atsumu up from the mattress.

“Alright, let’s see it.” he said, tugging Atsumu to the bathroom down the hall.

Atsumu kept their fingers loosely linked as Sakusa pushed open the bathroom door, and observed his hair in the mirror. Atsumu didn’t miss how his eyes widened ever so slightly. “Wow, Atsumu. I didn’t think you were so talented.” the taller man said honestly. “It looks beautiful.”

“I think it also helps that it happens to be _on_ someone beautiful.” Atsumu mumbled, deciding to be bold considering the happenings of the night.

And Sakusa flushed red. A rarest of occasions. The only time in which Atsumu ever got to see him this way was after an intense practice or long game, when his cheeks and neck were bright red due to the strenuous effort he had exerted in the previous hours.

And moments later a matching hue enveloped Atsumu’s face, upon the realization that he was the sole reason for such a rare occurrence. 

“Anyway, thank you.” Sakusa spoke softly, breaking the silence between the two of them. Atsumu fidgeted a single finger in its place trapped between Sakusa’s.

“Of course, Omi. Jus’ let me know if ya ever want me to do it again.” he grinned, hoping the intense nerves festering in his chest weren’t seeping into his voice. He chose to cover his fear with a devilish grin, once again.

And Sakusa became still. He watched as the feeble luminescence of the bathroom LEDs illuminated Atsumu’s tan skin. He silently observed the older man's toothy smile once again, truly able to admire the sharp canines that stuck out from it this time. Sakusa suppressed the urge to poke his finger on the highlighted tip of Atsumu’s nose, and instead focused on the way Atsumu’s honey silken eyes were steadfastly gazing up at his own dark ones, a layer of thick eyelashes in between.

Yet there was so much more, in between. So many words unsaid. So many unusual actions of the night that Sakusa had offered no explanations for, but that he had let fester up for so long that he truly could not _take it_ anymore. So many small moments of Atsumu’s calloused fingers brushing through Sakusa’s ebony locks, or of the latter’s spindly elegant fingers ghosting over the soft muscularity of the setter’s thighs.

So many moments that deserved meanings behind them, but would never receive them. Because the truth was, both men knew exactly what they had meant behind them. They just weren’t sure if the same awareness stretched across the chasm of their hesitations.

Sakusa dared not to break the intense calm of the eye contact between them, and instead unlaced their fingers that had just barely been linked together, and brought his hand up to the harsh cut line of Atsumu’s jaw.

He gently rubbed a finger across the jutting bone, his prominent knuckles brushing over the smooth skin. Sakusa maintained the cautious silence between them, and smoothly switched from the digit of his pointer finger to the pad of his thumb, softly tracing the defined curve. 

Sakusa did not miss the way Atsumu’s breathing had slowly become slower and slower during their exchange. He took it as a place to slightly change the dynamic of the situation, and uncurled his fingers to reach up into Atsumu’s streaked hair, gently tugging at the strands that had grown just slightly longer from how they had been all those years ago in high school. 

Atsumu’s eyes closed slowly and then reopened, almost as if his bodily reactions had been altered from the thick silence in the dimly lit bathroom.

Sakusa willed his eyes to stay open, not wanting to miss a single moment of the situation that was unfolding so gracefully in front of him. Yet his mind was elsewhere, something he was okay with. At least, at this moment in time. For now, anything was acceptable if it meant he could stay here, as long as humanly possible.

His mind danced into memories of his childhood, the somewhat unpleasant memories flickering before him. Sakusa remembered how _alone_ he had always felt. His parents always whisking him away, claiming work was more important than bonding with their son. His siblings were odd years older than him, always developing into the next stages of their life while Sakusa was left clambering at their feet.

He really only had Komori, a presence he was endlessly grateful for. He was the family Sakusa only ever wished of having. But now that highschool had passed, Sakusa found himself unable to relate to those feelings of his deep demise. He was no longer sad, at least in that way.

He had found a home within his team, no matter how much they differed from him. Whether or not he admitted it, Sakusa loved them. Especially one of them. Especially the one who stood beneath him on the shining tile floor of their average suburban apartment.

Especially Miya Atsumu.

And Sakusa tumbled back to reality from the recesses of his mind, allowing his gaze to once again focus on the silken amber eyes that peered upwards at him.

A breathy sigh escaped his throat as he found himself subconsciously leaning downward, his lips parting slightly as he thought of the position they were about to be in. He noticed the shorter man, who was gradually rising onto his tiptoes to meet him, and smiled.

Seconds passed between them until finally, Sakusa felt the warmth of Atsumu’s mouth against his own. His lips were a tad dry, yet still soft and welcoming. He felt the smaller man’s mouth curve upwards in a smile, and struggled not to match it with one of his own.

Atsumu brought his hands up to nestle into the loose locks of Sakusa’s hair, and gently tugged at it in order to kiss the taller man much more firmly. Sakusa did the same, bringing his other hand up to Atsumu’s cheek, mirroring the one on the other side.

Atsumu opened his mouth somewhat tentatively, which was a surprise, considering he was basically never scared of anything. Well, it was good to know that Sakusa made him nervous.

The outside hitter took initiative, slowly guiding his tongue to meet Atsumu’s. The sensation was a bit jarring at first, but Sakusa gradually got used to it. He vaguely heard a ragged inhale through Atsumu’s nose at the feeling, and he slipped his tongue over Atsumu’s bottom lip just before separating them by millimeters.

And then, it was over. 

Sakusa compared it for a split second to the pleasant faint memory of a day he had gone to get ice cream with Komori, as a child. They had skipped to the parlor by themselves, Komori having been staying at the Sakusas’ home, and with the adults in the house too busy to mind them.

Sakusa had gotten cookie dough, still his favorite to this day, and Komori had gotten plain chocolate. Sakusa remembered the giddy feeling that had washed over him- he didn’t get ice cream much. It was so delicious, truly, but on a sweltering hot day like that, it disappeared so quickly.

The fleeting happiness had faded, but it was certainly not gone. After all, he still had Komori by his side.

And that was exactly what happened now, as Sakusa slowly pulled away from the gentle kiss the two of them had just shared. He looked down at Atsumu, who was already staring up at him with such an innocently pleased expression that most certainly did not match the wild grin spreading over his lips.

“What was that for, Omi-kun?” he questioned slyly.

“Sounds as if you wouldn’t like for it to happen again.” Sakusa teased, trying his best to sound perfectly serious.

It worked well, he presumed, for when he strolled out of the bathroom, he heard quick footsteps behind him. Which in turn, transformed to a large hand wrapping around his wrist and pulling him into the bedroom he had been in minutes before.

“Omi, now why would ya think somethin’ like that?” Atsumu teased, tugging Atsumu through the doorway and back onto his bed.

Sakusa just rolled his eyes yet again, this time crawling over to Atsumu’s pillows and opening his legs to give Atsumu a place to lay between them. He watched as Atsumu’s face burned red, and then as he crawled over, resting his torso between Sakusa’s legs, his stomach facing down.

He rested his chin in the middle of the taller man’s stomach, soon turning his head sideways so he was able to rest his cheek against the flat surface and stare up at Sakusa. “I always knew ya didn’t hate me as much as ya said ya did, Omi.” he murmured, bringing his hand upward to push the hem of Sakusa’s shirt.

Sakusa’s heart softened as he felt Atsumu slip his fingertips onto his bare skin, drumming them slowly and drawing lazy circles. The left side of his mouth quirked upwards into a smile. “You’d be right, then, Atsu. Nice to know you can put your brain to use for something other than volleyball.”

Atsumu let a breathy chuckle escape his lips, his eyes fluttering shut. “Yep, that about sums my brain up. ‘Cept add in a bit of food too. Oh, and ‘Samu. Volleyball, Omi, food, and my shitty brother. Atsumu in a nutshell.” he grinned, showing his teeth, and once again, those sharp canines.

His eyes opened again, to look directly up into Sakusa’s dark, dark brown irises. It was invisible to him at his distance, but if he had had the privilege of being closer, he would have found that Sakusa’s pupils drastically dilated solely from the act of Atsumu’s own honey irises locking with his.

However, Sakusa supposed that the same thing was happening to him as well, when he locked eyes with his setter and saw the deep hue of Atsumu’s pupil begin to expand against the much lighter surrounding shade of silken amber.

He felt his heart soften beyond the mush it already was (if that was even possible), and felt his chest buzz with the overwhelming sensation of pure adoration. He channeled such an emotion that he had never felt so intensely into gently reaching upwards and placing his fingers over Atsumu’s eyelids to close them, and then slowly leaning downwards to place kisses over each of them, the top of his chin being tickled by Atsumu’s long eyelashes. 

An expression faltered over Atsumu’s features that could only be described purely as ‘content,’ and then he opened his soft lips to speak in an even softer tone.

“Yer such a softie, Omi.” he murmured, keeping his eyelids shut, a small smile dancing onto his face, as told by his ever-present dimples.

“I am _not_ ,” Sakusa countered, despite every innate bodily reaction he felt in Atsumu’s presence telling him otherwise. 

Atsumu merely shook his head, choosing to admit defeat rather than arguing with the only person whom he knew could win against himself.

Sakusa pursed his lips, fighting back a smile that his setter wouldn’t have even been able to see, with his eyes gently shut.

The comfortable weight of Atsumu’s body settled even further into Sakusa’s own lanky limbs, and Kiyoomi found a gentle sigh of content passing his lips at the domestic scene splayed out in front of his own eyes. 

Simply, luminous, was perhaps the only way of describing the quintessence of Miya Atsumu. Sure, Kiyoomi could gather hundreds of adjectives explaining the external personality of his loudmouthed setter; but as he basked in the glow that seemed to radiate from Atsumu’s very bones, he truly found that there was no other warmth he would rather soothe his yearning skin with than the immeasurably irreplaceable feelings he experienced from embracing Miya Atsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was that (: i listened to a lotta hozier while writin the end, so hopefully the word choice there became angelic or whatever (,: anyway, kudos n comments are alwaaaays appreciated, and as always, i love all of u beautiful readers. happy late christmas/holidays <3


End file.
